A whole new World AU!
by cmmluver2004
Summary: a look at the characters of OTH in a different light
1. Default Chapter

ooc: so I am so bored right now, and decided since I am so obsessed with OTH I decided to write a story, and then i got creative and made it totally AU, so I am going to post the characters and if know one likes the idea, oh well I was bored

**Lucas Eugene Roe: **Grew up in New Zealand, Karen Roe moved there after her devastation and humiliation with Dan Scott, and Lucas has grown up hating his father, but 17 years later though, his mom dies and suddenly he has to move in with the father he never know, to a whole new country, and meet new ppl, and to top it off, was it mentioned he was born deaf?

**Elisha Joy Scott:** The twin sister of Lucas, and the sister of Nathan Scott. She is defiantly into basketball and unlike Nathan enjoys school and always gets straight A's in any subject. She is a bit of a goodie goodie and tries to live up to everyone's expectations of her, especially her father's. She is popular but doesn't flaunt it off, and no she has no boyfriend, well thanks to Nathan who scares her date's off, and her and Nathan don't exactly get along and she has no idea of the existence of Lucas, in fact neither does Nathan.

**Nathan Gregory Scott: **The oldest son, and only child of Deb Scott. He is more of the wild child who can never commit to a relationship, and he is popular and is….well was on the basketball team, tell he got kicked off last year, and well right now he doesn't want to. He disappeared last summer to 'explore the world, and came back…married to no other than Brook Davis, and no one can figure out that one and Nathan is not telling. Complication arises when Brooke is into Lucas, and so is Haley James, how interesting.

**Haley Elizabeth James: **Haley grew up being the youngest of 7 kids and on the not so nice part of town. She is more shy and withdrawn and doesn't really have any friends. Her mom has been good friends with Karen Roe and has kept in touch with her after she left, and she owns the café that her and Karen started together before she left town. Haley spends most of her time working at the café, and working on her music which she is amazing at. When she first meets Lucas she has a crush on him but is too shy to do anything about it, he is one of the only ppl that has tried to be her friend.

**Peyton Mae Sawyer:** Peyton , well there are many rumors about her, she was Brooke's friend. until they fought over the same guy….Jake and Brooke disappeared, and Jake left town never to come back. Peyton who is still in love with Jake has been trying to find him ever since, and has driven herself….well one could call it crazy. She was popular but now ppl think she is a freak, yet she doesn't care. She does the only thing she is good at, drawing, and with the help of Lucas who befriends her, she becomes close with Haley, and luckily she is so stuck on Jake to even think about liking him.

**Brooke Katharine Davis-Scott: **Brooke grew up as the only child and was left on her own most of her childhood and spent it with Peyton, until they went their separate ways and Brooke skipped town, and ran into Nathan and suddenly got married and she isn't telling why. She is instantly attracted to Lucas and knows that Haley is too, but she doesn't care, what Brooke wants, she gets. Brooke is the head cheerleader and the boss and everyone knows it, and she is a hard core partier most defiantly.

**Daniel Edward Scott: **AKA the evil one: He has one son, that he acknowledges, and one daughter, but when Lucas' comes to live with him, everything changes and he is forced to realize he has another son. Oh was it mentioned that he is dying from a brain tumor, which no one knows, not even his wife or kids. Dan is the oldest, well after his older brother Keith died in a car accident when Dan was 12, and he never got over that. It doesn't seem like he cares for anyone but himself, but that may be proved wrong. His wife Deb left town 5 years ago and hasn't been seen since.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here are the last two characters I forgot to add in. Also the first chapter, and in case it isn't obvious I don't own the characters only the idea, although I wish I could own CMM…..keep on dreaming. Oh I sort of got grounded so this is my last UD for a couple of days.

Luvies; Laura

**Taylor Lynn Keller** : She is the twin to Chris and is a really good friend with Lucas and is devastated when he moves to the states. She is an aspiring singer and actress and has recently moved to California, to pursue her dream, but hasn't had luck and surprises Lucas in NC. She loves basketball and her second language is sign language and Karen was like a mom to Taylor and Chris.

**Christopher Michael Keller**: The twin brother of Taylor and the oldest by 5 minutes and tends to be overprotective of his sister. He also is a talented singer but doesn't leave New Zealand like his sister and when she leaves he gets worried about her and ends up going to NC and meeting Haley James and is attracted to her from the start. Oh yes he is friends with Lucas and for some reason he hates Nathan right from the start.

**CHAPTER 1**

It is early in the morning, and the sun was shining but everything seemed so dark and gloomy, the world was silent, but then again that was nothing new for Lucas Scott, he was deaf and never knew any differently. He stepped out of the sun into the hectic airport, full of ppl going which way, the world was moving around him, but he wasn't moving. He had no idea where he was going, but he was going to live with his "father" the man he never knew, until now and this is the last place he wanted to be. There was no turning back now, this was his life now and he as much as he desired to, he couldn't turn back time.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

SIMPLE PLAN: WELCOME TO MY LIFE


	3. Chapter 2

ooc: thanks for the patience, i was grounded, but now i am back. Enjoy chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2

She stood there in shock as Dan just looked at her and Nathan with a calm expression, and she was pissed, no not pissed, beyond pissed!

"So ur trying to tell me not only is Deb not my mom, I have a twin brother which u just so happened to forget to tell me?" Elisha was fuming and confused at the same time, what was she supposed to think; out of the blue she had a twin brother?

The only thing Dan did was smile, "I'm sorry Elisha it was for the be-" he was interrupted by Elisha who ran out, "I hate u and I want u to die" she said leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Dan looked at the door before looking away, 'well her wish will come true sooner then she realizes' he thinks before walking away, his face never revealing any type of emotion.

Dan composed himself and was off to pick up Lucas at the airport, he would take care of Karen's son, he still hadn't acknowledged himself as Lucas' father, it would be too hard to say goodbye to him too. Maybe there was a reason he was such a ass, so it wouldn't be so hard to leave them. Soon Dan grabbed his keys and was on his way out to the airport, but not before he called a translator, he had hired an expensive one, its not like Dan knew sign language, and life was too short to actually learn it.


	4. chapter 3

A/N: well here is chapter 3, i hope u enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

The annoying sound of his alarm clock is what woke him up.

"Finally ur up" a voice called out, and slowly he awoke, his eyes coming into focus.

His new wife was standing over his bed with a cup of coffee, "come on lazy bones, we are so going to be late, so get ur lazy ass out of bed!"

The only thing that followed was him covering his head with the pillow, but she was fast and pulled it right off and threw it across the room. She proceeded to pull off all his covers and grabbed his arms, "NATHAN GREGORY SCOTT!" then she smiled as he dragged himself out of bed, "good ur up, get ready." She said smiling and walking out of the room.

Nathan threw on some clothes and a hat; he could care less what he looked like, and walked to the kitchen, where Brooke was happily making breakfast…uh well more like throwing away what actually remained from breakfast. She threw away the burnt…well burnt toast in frustration.

The sound of Nathan's phone startled him, he couldn't figure out who would be calling this early…well 2 in the afternoon, it was early for him at least. He answered it; it was Elisha, whom he hadn't talked to in over a year:

Nathan: "Hello" he said

Elisha: there was silence, "uh hey Nate" she said quietly

Nathan: was puzzled, "Elisha?" he asked surprised, they hadn't exactly left on, well good terms to say the least.

Elisha: "ya its me. Look I know this is a little weird, but there is something I have to tell u." she said

Nathan: She had is interest, "keep going, what is this important news flash?" he asked curious

Elisha: "do u know who Karen Roe is?" she asked

Nathan: "who? I don't know a Karen Roe. Elisha what is this about?"

Elisha: "well she is my mother, oh and guess what? I have a twin brother that is coming to live with us."

Nathan: was shocked, "what? Ur kidding right?"

Elisha: "unfortunately no, he is some piece of work isn't he?" she said talking about Dan.

Nathan: "yes it is, so what did u say?" he asked

Elisha: "not much, I was pissed and left, but now I got a brother that is coming to live with us, and he only waited 16 years to tell me." She said

Nathan: "well are u going to meet him? I mean he is ur brother, and my half brother." He said

Elisha: "I don't know, I'm just confused, look I have to go, I'm sorry to spring this on u, well bye" she said rather fast putting the phone down.

Nathan hung up the phone, that was…uh weird. Brooke was waiting, "come on slow poke!" He grabbed his jacket trying to forget what had just happened and left following Brooke.


End file.
